The present invention relates to a lock cylinder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lock cylinder that is mounted in a door and that includes a housing, a plug, a spin ring, and a cross bore adapter.
Generally, lock cylinders are attached to doors and other structures where security is desired. Most conventional lock cylinders operate or interact with a latch bolt assembly that is positioned in an opening or edge bore of the structure. The lock cylinder is positioned in another opening of the door that is generally perpendicular to and in communication with the edge bore.
Typically, these lock cylinders include a housing and a plug assembly that is rotatable relative to the housing between a locked position and an unlocked position. Existing lock cylinders also include a spin ring that receives the housing, a spin ring cover that attaches to the spin ring, an adapter, and a shield. In these lock cylinders, the adapter generally rests against an end of the spin ring, and is not directly attached to the housing, the spin ring, or the shield. The adapter and the shield are separate pieces, and the shield extends into the door to protect the latch bolt assembly. Generally, the spin ring, the adapter, and the shield are loosely and indirectly held together in the door by a fastener that extends through the latch bolt assembly and that attaches the latch bolt assembly to the housing. The spin ring, the adapter, and the shield are trapped between the housing and the latch bolt assembly. In some lock cylinders, an end piece is positioned on a side of the latch bolt assembly that is opposite the side of the shield and the adapter to hold the lock cylinder together after the lock cylinder is coupled to the door.